


Firsts

by Skysinger_Lukas



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crystal Tower Arc (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), awkward handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysinger_Lukas/pseuds/Skysinger_Lukas
Summary: After a day exploring the Crystal Tower, G'raha and Lukas retreat to their tent to unwind and explore an entirely new experience the likes of which neither has seen before.Not beta'd, also my first fic posted ^^'
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> hooo boy ok i write a lot of lukas stuff and if this does well i might post more but jkfdsgks i've not posted my work in literal *years* so... yea. i'm so sorry for what you're about to read

"Shh! You need to be quiet, Raha, or someone will hear," Lukas whispered harshly as he cupped a hand over the Seeker's mouth.

G'raha whined, ears flattening as he thrust his hips up in an attempt to gain at least some reprieve. Alas, the pair's trousers were in the way and did little to ease the growing need in his gut.

Lukas glanced over his shoulder at the flap of the tent, straining to hear any indication they've been caught; luckily it did not seem to be the case. The blond then turned back to face the redhead with a smirk.

"What's the matter, Raha? Spend too much time with your nose buried in a book you haven't experienced the pleasure of laying with someone?" Lukas teased, but immediately made a face when he felt a wet tongue lick at his palm, yanking his hand away.

"Gross!"

"I'll have you know I've bedded like three girls!" G'raha argued back, a flush across his cheeks that revealed his embarrassment as he tried to shift.

The Keeper leaned down, lidded blue eyes meeting mismatched red and green, "Am I your first guy then?"

G'raha's breath hitched when he felt Lukas shimmy in his lap and averted his gaze, "S-so what if you are?"

Lukas pulled back to laugh for a moment before his hands came up to cup the scholar's cheeks and pull him in for a heated kiss. G'raha moaned softly into his mouth, letting Lukas lead. Before long they were out of breath, and the bard trailed kisses down his cheek and jaw to suck and nip the tattoos on either side of his neck.

"Ah!" G'raha cried, fingers digging into Lukas's sides as his whole body twitched.

"Mmn sensitive, are we?" Lukas hummed, easing back on the nips to press open-mouthed kisses on the markings.

"Y-yes, they're magically bonded, of course they're sensitive!" G'raha replied, "Lukas c'mon… please stop teasing."

After one final kiss the blond pulled back to view the results of his handiwork. Below him, G'raha Tia, Allag historian and clever-tongued marksman, lay red faced and panting; he looked utterly debauched.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" G'raha asked, turning his head to the side to avoid Lukas' heated gaze.

"Because you're cute Raha, and I want you," the blond replied with a blushing grin, "Now, how do you want to do this?"

"I don't- I mean I- uh…" the redhead stuttered, his face practically glowing redder than his hair, "Can I... touch you?"

"Okay," Lukas agreed, taking a shuddering breath as his shaking hands moved to undo his belt.

G'raha sat up a bit so he was level with the blond again as he watched Lukas's hands, "You seem nervous, but you seemed so confident a minute ago."

"W-well maybe I've not been with a guy either! You ever think of that?" Lukas pouted in defense as the buttons popped on his pants.

Lukas leaned back on his hands to bare his open pants to G'raha, who's gaze flicked up to his before hesitantly reaching his hand into the blonde's pants. Both Miqo'te let out quiet gasps of surprise, and the scholar carefully pulled Lukas out of his pants.

"W-wow I um… I've never…" G'raha tried, but blushed as he sat there with Lukas's cock in his hand. 

"You can- you can stroke it if you like," Lukas offered, a blush dusting his cheeks now as his fang bit into his lower lip.

"Y-yea, you can touch me too, if-if you wanted to."

The blond nodded and reached for the redhead's pants, awkwardly fumbling with the ties before groping along the length of G'raha's erection. Both men moaned softly when Lukas pulls the marksman's dick from its confines, resting their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath.

"You're so cute Raha…" Lukas mumbled with an embarrassed smile.

"I should be telling you that- hah!" G'raha cried when Lukas stroked experimentally, his hand subconsciously tightening around Lukas who moaned in response.

"Kiss…?" G'raha whined, craning up to press his lips to the blonde's.

Lukas hummed and gripped the redhead's thighs to pull him into his lap. He opened his mouth to let his tongue mingle with the Seeker's, both their hands speeding up in the process of jerking each other off. Heat pooled between them as their breaths mingled, both grinding into each other's hand to chase their building release.

Lukas whined into the kiss, reaching a hand up and cupping the back of G'raha's neck hard, pulling him impossibly closer as he came with a high pitched moan. He could feel the scholar shiver beneath him, twitch in his hand, and with his hand closing around the tip of G'raha's dick just so, felt the Seeker come undone with a keen.

For a few moments, nothing was said as they caught their breaths, just the slight swishing sound of their tails thrashing against the ground in pleasure. G'raha's ear twitched when he heard Lukas hum and shift, opening his eyes again, though unsure of when he closed them. He blushed deeply and felt himself twitch however, when he realized just what Lukas was licking off of his fingers.

"Jeez, Raha, again?" Lukas noted with a grin and a look he most definitely did not try to hide, "Fine, but this time let's try something else."

G'raha nodded harshly, blush still apparent on his face, yet all too eager to explore passion with his fellow adventurer. Exploring the Syrcus Tower with NOAH could wait until tomorrow.


End file.
